kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nash Gold Jr./@comment-148.84.131.139-20161221214403
12 year old Nash ignored the girl tugging at his sleeve, as he peered through the rusty fence separating him from the basketball court and the game currently happening on it. "C'mon," his girlfriend insisted, shifting uncomfortably as she glanced at the rowdy crowd on the other side of the fence. Most of the people she saw were dark-skinned, and even the few white kids she saw looked nothing like the kids she saw at the private school that she attended with Nash. She felt out of place, and knew that with her and Nash in uniform, they were sure to draw attention. And sure enough, she was right. One of the kids glanced over at her with a smirk, looking her over from head to toe as he nudged the person beside him. The person looked, and soon enough, everyone that had previously been watching the basketball game was now watching them. She looked to Nash to see what his reaction would be; but he didn't appear to be affected by the sudden attention directed at him. In fact, he seemed to be looking specifically at someone throughout the crowd. "Yo, whatchu' crackers want?" One player hollered, frustrated that the game had been stopped. "I know you probably never seen black people before, but this ain't a damn zoo. Now, run along to your white, rich, preppy school before I personally beat your ass." The crowd was laughing, and the player was standing in the middle of the court with his arms folded, and a triumphant smirk plastered to his face. Nash's expression conveyed one of bored indifference as he pointed his finger at the crowd. "Hey, big mouth. Who's that?" The player frowned in confusion as he followed the direction Nash's finger was pointing to. The crowd parted as well, trying to see who Nash was pointing at. Finally, a passage opened up, to reveal a long, lanky player whose body took up the entire length of the bench that he was sleeping on. Nash nodded. "Yeah, him." The player on the court that had taunted them, was now staring up at them in suspicion. "Why should I tell you, cracker?" "I want to play him," was Nash's simple reply. The entire crowd went silent in disbelief, then simultaneously roared in laughter as people doubled over laughing - holding on to their stomachs and holding on to each other. The player on the bench continued to sleep. The player on the court was the first one to notice that Nash was serious. Not only that, but that there was something... different about him. Something that he hadn't really noticed before. Something lethal. This kid didn't seem like just any ordinary rich, white kid. The people in the crowd picked that up as well, and went silent, wondering why the mood had changed all of a sudden. "Wait, you really serious, man?" The court player asked, just to be sure. It was also the first time he didn't refer to Nash as a 'cracker'. Nash only nodded once. With a shrug, the court player mumbled, "Your funeral," and went to go wake up the player on the bench. Meanwhile, Nash's girlfriend was having a slight panic attack. She was breathing heavily, her legs shook, and her eyes danced around wildly. She wanted to speak; wanted to say something that would change Nash's mind. But she knew that look in his eye, and she had felt this vibe before. Even though, his face was a composed mask of arrogant nonchalantness, she could tell he was excited. And he could be scary, sometimes...when he was excited. The player on the bench was stirring now. The people closest to the bench player subtly drifted back, Nash noticed curiously. "Yo, Jason. Wake up, man. There's some white boy who says he wants to play you." Jason lazily sat up, blinking his eyes at the player who had woken him up. Then he yawned, and rubbed his stomach. "I'm hungry," he groaned. "Copper, wake me up when you're going to get some food. I'm going back to sleep." "No!" Copper rushed forward, holding on to Jason's shoulders before he could lie down again. "Listen, man, I'm telling you something. That white kid" -he pointed to Nash - "wants to play you." Nash silently watched the exchange. As did the crowd. Jason glanced at Nash, and then at Nash's girlfriend for a half-a-second longer, before looking back at Copper. "Alright. But, what do I get in return?" "My girlfriend," Nash cut in immediately. "If I lose, you get my girlfriend; if I win, I buy you food. Win-win." Nash's girlfriend was stunned, as well as the majority of the people in the crowd. Copper shook his head and muttered, "White people," while Jason just smirked and said, "Deal." Jason rose to his feet. Then kept rising and rising and rising until he stood head and shoulders above anyone else in the crowd, excluding Copper and Nash. Even though he couldn't have been more than 12, his body seemed more built for that of a teenager or young man. Jason grinned lecherously at Nash's girlfriend, openly oogling her her body. In her effort not to meet his eyes, her eyes drifted to his crotch, and she froze. Even though he was wearing loose shorts, the outline of his bulge was discernible - and the size of it gave her the courage to protest. "No!" The girl suddenly screamed. Everyone looked at Nash's girlfriend who was slowly started to back away, trembling, and pointing an accusing finger at Nash. "How could you just offer me up like that?! To that...to that...monster! I hate you!" Before she even knew what happened, Nash cleanly crossed the distance between them, grabbed her finger, and snapped it.Her screams echoed throughout the park, as she fell to her knees. Everyone watching was horrified; except for Jason, of course, who just laughed and said, "Whoa, whoa! Take it eeeeasy. I like my women broken, too; but I like to be the one doing the breaking." Nash's girlfriend lay on the floor, whimpering, clutching her hand against her breast as pain coursed through her veins. Nash leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I won't lose," he promised, trying to be reassuring; but through a veil of tears, to her ears, it just seemed cold and hollow. Nash straightened up, and began walking around the fence as he unknotted his tie. "Sorry for that minor inconveniece," he smiled, cheerfully noticing that people drew back from him like they had done with Jason. As Nash threw his tie to someone to hold, Jason and Copper moved toward the center of the court. The court was cleared, and the crowd was back in their seats. Jason pointed at the girl still lying on the other side of the fence. "Hey, someone go grab her to make sure she doesn't run away." Finally, they were face to face. Or face to chin. Copper stood between them with the ball, and announced to the crowd the rules: "First one to 21 wins." And then the ball was thrown up in the air.